


Hot Stuff

by auriadne



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mostly Smut, Oral Sex, PWP, Riding, it had to be done, jjseung, ya know the works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8699602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auriadne/pseuds/auriadne
Summary: JJ was self absorbed, cocky, and undeniably excessive in every aspect of his being. He was the kind of idiot that flooded his Instagram with half-naked selfies and thought he was a gift to the world and specifically a gift to a certain grumpy, dog loving figure skater....Aka that fic where JJ sends Seung Gil a dick pic because he totally would.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp. Here I am procrastinating by writing quite possibly the dumbest thing I've ever thought of so here ya go. The more jjseung the better, right?

Seung Gil always kept to himself. Getting to be known as an icy, stoic skater- one most people avoided- didn’t come from making friends. Honestly, it wasn’t his fault that he had no interest in befriending any of the other skaters in his league. They were his competition after all, and he rarely did things on whims.

Not to mention the very obvious fact that about 80% of people grated on his nerves; and there was quite the concentration of them in this stadium. This was why he’d much rather be surrounded by dogs than this crowd of people any day. Dogs were there to be cute, loyal, friendly; and obviously didn’t harass him with irritating personal questions or more irritating small talk.

One person that particularly pushed all his buttons was a certain egotistical, arrogant (though he really had no room to fault him for that) Canadian skater. The moment that guy got even the inkling that Seung Gil found him annoying, it was an open invitation for him to do everything possible to get on every last inch of the grumpy skater’s nerves.

It started innocuously with little things like the constant talking- JJ wasn’t deterred that all their conversations were entirely one-sided, content to blather on in Seung Gil’s presence. Graduating to an arm slung casually over his shoulder- which Seung Gil had immediately thrown off, stepping on JJ’s foot to make a point. But it got worse when the younger skater decided to give a wolf whistle when Seung Gil came out in his showy costume, making him glower more than usual during his routine; and then a poorly chosen decision by that idiot to slap his ass as Seung Gil left the rink, which left the _venerable_ King JJ nursing a particularly painful looking bloody nose when Seung Gil clocked him.

There were too many things about Jean-Jacques Leroy that pissed him off. Not limited to his penchant for self-absorption, like he was god’s gift to man, his inability to shut up or be professional, or the sheer joy derived from bothering the Korean skater.

But the most offensive thing of all was that JJ was attractive.

It annoyed Seung Gil to no end. Someone that cocky, that loud, that terrible had no right to be that good looking. He was not partial to fleeting attraction but also wasn’t blind. If JJ was just a pretty face it would have been fine; but it all was ruined every time he opened his mouth.

* * *

 It was late. The other skaters had gone out, Sara once again trying to get Seung Gil to join their little bonding party like he had any interest in that kind of thing at all. He’d all but forgotten about it until an unknown number blew up his phone around midnight.

In retrospect, he should have known where this was going when he got the first pictures. The first few were clearly an accident a blurry photo of someone’s legs and a black screen. The next ones not so much, it was everyone drinking in some hazy restaurant- Phichit was snapping a photo of Yuuri trying to get Viktor to keep his clothes on with Georgi was in the corner sobbing over his phone.

Someone must have gotten his phone number off of Phichit. The Thai skater was one of the few who Seung Gil found agreeable enough to bother being friends with.

The owner of said unknown number was all but confirmed two hours later. The screen shone brightly in the dark of his room; and if Seung Gil was sleepy before, he was wide awake now.

And glaring right on his phone screen was a fucking dick, both literally and figuratively. It took him a moment to realize: a) he wasn’t dreaming, this was reality and b) someone got his phone number and promptly used it to send a dick pic. This is why he hated people.

His initial reaction was to recoil because that’s what one does when confronted with an unsolicited penis. He was annoyed and angry but also mildly curious. So he checked again.

The face was cropped out of the photo; but it was very clearly taken in this hotel given the matching bathroom tile to Seung Gil’s very own room. Said mysterious person that Seung Gil obviously knew, was shirtless camera tilted in such a way to highlight toned abs- with a perfected angle that made it obvious this was not his first time doing this. His hand was curled around a prominent erection, tugging it from blue boxer briefs that had been shoved down, highlighting the carefully sculpted V of his hips.

Oh god, now he was distracted. Seung Gil shook his head, quickly averted his eyes and  admonishing himself for the heat curling in his stomach, fervently trying to convince himself that he was not the kind of person to get aroused by something as stupid and unthoughtful as this.

One last glance gave it all away. Seung Gil would recognize that maple leaf tattoo anywhere.

Fucking JJ.

He didn’t know where JJ got off sending these kinds of things to random people. He grimaced at his own thought, perhaps it was too aptly phrased.

JJ wasn’t just content with being an annoying thorn in his side during competition. No. Now he fostered mental turmoil as Seung Gil was torn by two opposing forces. One being how much he couldn’t stand the other skater. He was terrible, brash, and everything Seung Gil normally hated.

This led to the second thing- namely this insufferable attraction he’d held towards the Canadian skater for some time. And now he was never going to be able to wash the image of JJ’s naked body and hard-on from his mind, which was probably what JJ had wanted in the first place.

…

The morning had Seung Gil in a worse mood than normal. He was angry at JJ and at himself for being susceptible to his stupid charming ways and hot body and taking it out on JJ was the only way he could sooth some of this confusion. The younger deserved it after that stunt last night, and Seung Gil needed to wip his mind clean and forget this ever happened.

He stormed towards the Canadian skater outside the lobby of the hotel. The other had the gall to wave and grin, greeting him like a friend and not as the person who’s phone (and mind) he violated. “Hey, Seung Gil. Finally decided to take me up on that offer and get your daily dose of JJ.” He grinned winking. Though that grin fell into a screech, when Seung Gil snatched JJ’s phone out of his hand throwing it into the fountain before the other could even process what was happening. JJ looked at the fountain where his precious iPhone lay dead in the water and then back at Seung Gil, slack-jawed and eyes wide in shock. “Wha-why-“

JJ stuttering out his question was more than a little enjoyable, though he’d never admit that he got such satisfaction at the other being taken down a notch.

“What the fuck did you hope to gain by sending me this.” JJ stopped freaking out over his phone, to lean in an look at the screen. With one look at the picture and back up to Seung Gil’s face, he laughed.

At that Seung Gil’s eyebrow twitched. “Um, dude, I don’t know, _you_ obviously. You’re clearly missing out on the JJ train.”

“Be serious.”

“I am. Is it that crazy to imagine that I want you? I’ve been flirting with you this whole season, even though it hasn’t been working that great.”

“You’re not joking?”

“I’m not joking. You’re hot. I’m hotter. You’re a hot mess, and I’m stylish. Ya know, yin and yang, fire and ice, and all that. Plus you’re a good skater that score some points with me, and I like that grumpy thing you’ve got going on it’s cute.”

For the first time, Seung Gil balked. Hot? Good skater? Cute? This was not what he expected and he felt heat rising to his face. “You’re the fucking worst you know that? Saying all this shit and bothering all the time with you awful, sexy face and your loud-“

“Sexy?” JJ interrupted grin widening across his face, and Seung Gil could feel his stomach sink at his misstep. “You think I’m hot.” He muttered again, relishing in the realization.

Seung Gil was hating every second of this, and it was clear on his face. His normal wall of stoicism crumbled around JJ. His eyebrows furrowed and his face was set in a deep frown, even more irritated that he couldn’t control how hot his face felt at the moment. “I don’t.”

“You do. Oh my god, that expression is too good. Did my dirty picture get you all hot and bothered? Is that why you’ve been pissier than usual, got a confusion boner over me, eh?” He elbowed Seung Gil in the side. JJ was right which was infuriating and even more infuriating that he was read so easily. JJ wasn’t the first obnoxious skater to flirt with him incessantly; but he was the first that Seung Gil had a vested interest in.

Because some part of him was actually interested in the other skater. That part of him that was taking a particular interest in how close the other was getting to him.

“So what? It’s not like it’s news to you.”

“No, but I want to hear it from you again. Did seeing me hard and wanting get you going because it’s all for you, babe.” JJ’s hand touched his arm, the way it trailed up the sleeve sent a shiver through him. “Please tell me how Seung Gil Lee, the world’s cutest, angriest skater, finds King JJ to be absolutely irresistible.” Seung Gil held his ground and his silence, and JJ only smirked wider. “I’d be even more irresistible with my mouth wrapped around your-“

“Shut up.” With the utterance of those two words, Seung Gil forced him to comply by pulling him forward by the collar and crushing their mouths together. JJ was pliant under his lips, letting the older take the lead to slip a tongue into his mouth and to pull him further down into a deeper kiss. All of Seung Gil’s frustration with the insufferable JJ culminated in the kiss.

The only reason they broke away was when they heard a camera snap. Seung Gil shot them such a death glare, that the person ran off quickly.

JJ was still reeling, his fingertips touching his lips. “Holy fucking shit, you actually kissed me. That was well worth the cost of my phone.” Seung Gil actually kind of liked this. JJ wasn’t so awful this way with his face was tinted so prettily pink and bright with excitement. He was unfortunately… actually cute.

Seung Gil shrugged in response. It seemed like the thing to do, and it worked to shut him up. Perhaps JJ wasn’t quite so bad when his mouth was preoccupied with other things.

…

Kissing JJ invited all kinds of indecent behavior. Most of it involving the two tucked into some corner, hallway, closet, or under the bleachers of the stadium. Hands searing against skin, pushing and teasing each other they were left breathless, with reddened lips, and racing hearts.

JJ really wasn’t that bad. Each kiss left Seung Gil more than a little dazed and slowly eroded at the disdain he previously held towards the Canadian.

JJ kissed him again in the locker room before Seung Gil had to go out for his final routine. It had been different, not the impassioned- _I’m only using you for your body_ \- thing they had going on (or at least he thought they had going on). Instead it was something different, chaste and sweet- two words Seung Gil never thought he’d use to describe JJ.

Seung Gil liked it.

More concerning, Seung Gil was starting to like JJ.

...

He ended up topping his highest score by three points, nearly executing a perfect routine. JJ of course, did better. That was something Seung Gil had come to expect. JJ’s routines had more high scoring moves, but also more room for error. He was a risk taker, while Seung Gil only took calculated risks.

JJ was, in fact, a calculated risk.

Said risk was waiting in front of his hotel door looking at him like an excited puppy when Seung Gil finally showed up. A quirk of his eyebrow was enough to draw an explanation. “It’s not like I could text you. It’s somebody’s fault that I don’t have a phone.”

Point taken.

“Congratulations on the finals.” Seung Gil commented in an even tone, sliding the keycard with a beep. JJ seemed a little surprised at what could be construed as a compliment, as he followed Seung Gil into his room.

Seung Gil, of course, didn’t complain because he had an idea what this was about. JJ laughed, a little awkwardly- mostly cutely. “I’d sound like a total tool if I said of course wouldn’t I?” Seung Gil muttered out an affirmation. JJ was more aware of his own tendencies than he realized. “Thanks, but I didn’t come for praise. At least not _that_ kind of praise.” He winked, but fell into silence for a moment which was highly unusual. JJ thinking before he spoke was practically unheard of. “We’re gonna split ways for the season, and I uh-“

“Want to fuck?” Seung Gil ventured. The way JJ nearly jumped, the color rising to his cheeks, told him that he was spot on. For a guy who freely sent dick pics to people, he was being awfully coy about this.

JJ sputtered before breaking into a laugh. “I’m that obvious, eh?”

“Yes.”

“So wanna treat yourself to a little JJ? After a performance like that you deserve it.” Seung Gil rolled his eyes; if he didn’t want this JJ would not be standing in front of him in his room.

“You’re right. I do.” He tugged JJ forward by his waist, the other catching the memo and meeting him half way for a kiss. For a full minute it was comfortable, nice- one could almost call it sweet- until Seung Gil’s back hit the wall and JJ’s larger body caged him in, crowding him closer and forearm resting next to his head.

JJ’s eyes narrowed with an intensity, Seung Gil had rarely seen, feeling the heat of his breath against his cheeks. It was when things clicked, and suddenly there was a knee between his legs, a tongue down his throat, and his arms were thrown around JJ’s neck- curse him for being so much taller- in an attempt to get more of everything. More of his mouth. More of his hands, that body, and that fantastic friction against his now interested cock.

JJ’s hand cupped the side of his face, tilting the older’s head upwards to get better purchase. The hand on his face was distractingly warm, and  offputtingly sweaty. Seung Gil’s hands fisted the fabric of the other’s shirt, bunching it up until the swath of skin just above his waistband was revealed.

JJ’s breath hitched in his mouth, when his hands finally came into contact with skin, fingertips sliding under the hem of the Canadian’s shirt shoving the fabric up along with slow, tantalizing touches against hot, taut skin. His traced along the divots of muscles, finding it particularly satisfying to touch the same one’s he ogled a few days ago. The younger squirmed, groaning into his mouth, when his shirt was shoved up past his chest and Seung Gil’s hands touched his chest thumbs brushing his nipples.

JJ broke away, breathless and panting, eyes already glazed over even though they just started. He tore off his shirt in a heartbeat- Seung Gil matching the movement; and it was clear in his eyes that he’d been thinking about this for a while. The familiar heat of arousal was coiling in the pit of Seung Gil’s stomach, leaving him entirely hot and bothered and already half-hard after practically nothing. Maybe he’d been anticipating this too.

…

As self-obsessed and self-adoring as JJ was, he was also particularly giving. _Giving_ being him on his knees mouthing at Seung Gil’s hard dick through his underwear, which was great and possibly the best possible position he’d seen JJ in. He choked back a moan when JJ finally tugged the elastic below his balls to free his cock in one fell swoop. JJ gave him one firm stroke along the length of his shaft, glancing up to gauge the older’s reaction.

He smirked. “Having fun yet, Seung Gil?” The teasing tone of his voice pulled a frown to the Korean skater’s face.

“Aren’t there better things you could be doing with your mouth?”

He chuckled again, far too close to Seung Gil’s cock. The hot breath with each laugh made him wriggle a little more under JJ’s oh-so-giving hands. “Ooh~ testy, testy. Good thing I like that about you.” He tapped his inner thigh, trailing his fingers teasingly along the sensitive skin there, eating up every hint of a reaction or an expression he could draw to Seung Gil’s face.

“You’re still talking.”

“Fine. Fine. Less talking. More dick sucking. Got it. Capiche.” JJ was as good at running his mouth as he was at using it. The instant that mouth went down on his cock was like an electric shock of pleasure to his system. Lips sliding over his shaft as the warmth of JJ’s mouth encasing him in a delicious sensation.

“You’re pretty like this with your mouth around my cock.” Seung Gil smirked. He could see it in JJ’s eyes that the other wanted to say something so, so bad. Too bad having a mouthful of dick made it pretty hard to hold a conversation. His hand carded through JJ’s short cropped hair, encouraging him to move, fascinated in watching the way his own dick slid past those lips.

When JJ’s tongue caught the edge of his cockhead, Seung Gil muffled a moan with the back of his hand instead letting it come out as a strained breath. At that JJ, pulled off with a wet sound, frustrated and more than determined. “You don’t get to do that. If I don’t get to talk then you can’t cover up your moans. I want to hear every noise from you that I earn.” Seung Gil watched his lips carefully, wet with saliva and precum, as they formed each word. He nodded, mostly out of sheer desire to expedite the process to get off because he felt like his cock was getting harder by the minute and he was desperately missing JJ’s mouth for once in his life.

His cock twitched when JJ’s fingertips grazed it, nails teasing at the flesh before he could press a few light kisses to the tip. Eyes darting up to meet Seung Gil’s half lidded, dazed ones, and he smiled. Of course, JJ had to fucking smile between his legs with his lips practically on his dick like the stupid, sexy, adorable tool he was.

Again Seung Gil was driven to bliss only this time, much to JJ’s pleasure, he allowed every little sound past, busying his hands with gripping the sheets or pulling JJ’s head on him to drive his cock further into that heat. “JJ.” He groaned, thrusting his hips each time to meet the rhythm of his bobbing head. Knowing all too well that every time JJ’s name fell from his lips, it stroked his ego just a little more.  

If his trembling legs were anything to go by or the vivid sting of pleasure that began to work its way through his veins, he was getting close to the brink. The palm of his hand pressed to JJ’s forehead, urging him to stop unless he wanted a mouthful. His blue eyes glanced back up at him, winking, as he pulled off slowly scraping his teeth just lightly enough to turn Seung Gil’s body into pure fire.

With a muttered curse, Seung Gil came- squeezing his eyes shut tightly as he was taken past the tipping point. He let out the breath he’d been holding when his body had calmed down, feeling satiated and warm, opening his eyes when JJ barked out the most obnoxious laugh. “I guess I deserve this for teasing you like that.”

Seung Gil’s eyes widened slightly. He had to admit it was a little hot to see JJ so wrecked, lips red and wet, cum dripping down his face, and painfully hard for him. His hand touched the side of JJ’s face gently, smearing what cum was there, and then tracing the outline of his lower lip.

JJ didn’t even hesitate taking his fingers into his mouth. Not at all unnerved and entirely brazen.

Seung Gil wanted to wreck him more.

JJ got up wiping his face and fishing around in his pocket to produce a condom and some lube that he tossed at his partner. Seung Gil nearly rolled his eyes when he caught them _Somebody_ planned this whole thing out; not that he minded too much. He was after all, quite interested. More interested now that he’d been sucked off. JJ leaned over to tug his pants off, giving Seung Gil a great view of that famous ass. “That tramp stamp is terrible.” He commented as his hand trailed over the tacky ink on JJ’s lower back. The lightness of his touch eliciting goosebumps from the Canadian’s skin.

JJ laughed, kicking his pants to the side. The way JJ salaciously observed him biting his lips and eyeing up Seung Gil’s naked body- now that he’d kicked off the remainder of his clothing- and lingering on his cock, made his body rise several degrees if that was even possible. JJ quipped quickly. “I only get tattoos of things I love.”

He took a step forward, hands resting on the older’s shoulders as he moved to straddle him. “Your country and yourself?” Seung Gil questioned, increasingly distracted when JJ’s weight settled on his lap and his cock pressed obvious and hard against his stomach.

“Yep.” He breathed, leaning to kiss the corner of Seung Gil’s mouth, nuzzling the side of his face when he got the chance, which Seung Gil admitted was actually pretty cute. What wasn’t cute was how in the blink of an eye he found himself pushed down. Back hitting blankets as JJ moved over him, hand stroking Seung Gil spent cock back up to full attention.

“Does anyone else get to see you like this? Or am I the only one who’s broken down that icy exterior?”

Yes. No one in Seung Gil’s life had quite the effect JJ had on him in a handful of days.

“Does it matter?”

“Of course it matters.”

“Then what about you? Are you like this to everyone you want to fuck?” Seung Gil challenged him with the same question.

He shook his head. “No. You’re different.”

“Then I’m the same.” Seung Gil had never seen someone look so simultaneously elated, aroused, and surprised at the same time. JJ’s body crushed against him, engulfing him in heat and smothering him in kisses from his chest to his neck to his face and finally to his lips.

Seung Gil’s hand groped around the edge of the bed, passing the bottle to JJ in a gesture the other got immediately. “So you want to?”

“Yes.” It came out a lot needier than Seung Gil would have liked, but the way his thrust his hips against JJ’s had the other groaning in just as much desire. His face scrunched up at the cold press of slicked up fingers to his entrance. One sliding in without much trouble.

And JJ, of course, now free to talk deigned that was the perfect thing to do in this situation. “What’s with that face?” He teased, forehead pressing again Seung Gil’s own.

Seung Gil’s brows knitted together. He didn’t like being made fun of particularly when said person had their fingers up his ass. “Cold.” He grumbled out.

“Oh, my bad. I warm it up next time.” _Next time?_ Seung Gil’s breath hitched as JJ worked around, stretching him before adding another finger. “How does it feel?”

“Fine.”

“That’s it?”

“Is the full conversation really necessary. Just get on with it.”

“I dunno. I like talking to you. You let things slip more easily when you’re distracted.” Seung Gil was definitely distracted when his fingers crooked in just the right place. The pleasure that crossed his face at the sensation and the indulgent way he thrust back down on his finger had JJ looking far too pleased.

It was a little irritating and mostly charming. It inspired Seung Gil to hook his arm around JJ’s neck, pulling the other’s ear next to his mouth. “How’s this for a slip. You’re going to come for me, JJ.”

It had its intended effect. JJ balking, mind short-circuiting, slapping a hand over his mouth.

“Well, fuck.” Was the last coherent thing JJ said when Seung Gil flipped their positions, straddling his waist and rolling a condom down on that same cock that was now going to be a permanent fixture on his phone at a tantalizingly slow pace.

JJ’s thighs quivered, legs twitching at the light touches against his hard flesh. Moaning outright, when Seung Gil stroked him fully to coat his cock in with a generous amount of lube (because he wasn’t a sadist).

It was a start. Seung Gil wanted to see him come entirely undone- to know that no matter how cocky this guy was, Seung Gil was the one who could take him down a notch. To wreck him completely, in the best possible way, and bring him down off that high horse. He smirked and JJ nearly lost it, covering his face with his hands and slamming his head back hard enough to hit the headboard. “Christ, don’t look at me like that. I’m lying. Keep looking at me like that.” He rambled. 

Before JJ was even aware of what was happening, Seung Gil grabbed the base of his cock, sidling up to position himself on top and sliding down on his cock with gritted teeth. His breath stilled in his throat at the unfamiliar, uncomfortable but not at all unpleasant fullness; while JJ’s came out in a pant, jolting up onto his elbows gazing at him with such heat. His lips parted and eyes dilated as one of his hands grabbed Seung Gil's thigh.

“Seung Gil. Seung- oh my god, you’re so- I want- mmph!” His words dissipated into a moan at the first movement. JJ was so delectably rendered speechless at the first roll of his hips. It was deliberate and calculated and having him reducing into a moaning mess of garbled words and his own name was satisfying. Almost as satisfying as the satiation of the Seung Gil’s greed with each thrust down onto JJ’s cock. It left his chest heaving. His façade breaking further, when JJ became more responsive, meeting him with bucking hips to drive himself deeper inside Seung Gil. The older skater's mouth fell agape, hand steadying himself on JJ’s stomach, as he rode him without restraint. At least until the hands on his waist forced him further down onto JJ’s cock.

He groaned as the angle produced a burst of pleasure, electric and tingling through his body as JJ’s guiding hands really drove it home. His hand fell back to his need, full of heat and dripping, bouncing with each cant of his hips and amplifying the fervor in his every motion.

“Seung Gil.” The sound of pure, unadulterated hunger had Seung Gil biting through his lower lip, slowly losing himself in the moment. JJ’s hand scrambled trying to find Seung Gil’s, latching onto the one pressed against his body, shaking and a little sweaty, intertwining their hands as he got in his last few thrusts before groaning loudly and arching his back with completion- hand tightening in Seung Gil’s own. It was disgustingly sentimental, not that he would have complained.

JJ was left out of breath, but pushed himself up to cover Seung Gil’s mouth with another kiss, sloppy and lacking any finesse their earlier ones had- his hand joining Seung Gil’s own to wrap around his dick to bring him to a second even better release. Seung Gil groaned, head falling onto JJ's shoulder as he spilled over into both of their hands. Tension seeping from his body in an instant. 

“I didn’t realize I was in for such a _ride._ ” The  Canadian's stupid smirk was back on in full force after Seung Gil moved off him to roll over onto the bed- now incredibly sleeping after getting off twice. The smirk widened when JJ took one of Seung Gil’s hands to tentatively lick the cum from his fingers.

He tore his hand away, frowning. “If you don’t stop with that, I’m leaving.” The threat was empty. Seung Gil wasn’t leaving this bed until he had a nap; but the empty threat got the other to tone it down. Instead JJ, watched him closely, a hand brushing aside Seung Gil’s sweaty bangs, with an expression he could almost place as fond.

The sweet face gave a false sense of security.

“I’m going to get your name tattooed on my ass. That way you’re always with me.” JJ grinned, and Seung Gil groaned throwing a pillow at him. Jean-Jacques Leroy might have squirreled his way into being tolerable in Seung Gil’s book (maybe even desirable if he was in a good mood), but that didn’t mean he wasn’t absolutely incorrigible.


End file.
